Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2}{3a - 2} \div \dfrac{7}{4a}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{2}{3a - 2} \times \dfrac{4a}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 2 \times 4a } { (3a - 2) \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{8a}{21a - 14}$